1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric disk brake for vehicle, comprising: an electric motor in which a brush that comes into slide contact with a commutator provided on an output shaft rotatably supported in a motor housing is held by a brush holder secured to the motor housing; a rotation angle detection sensor for detecting a rotation angle of the electric motor, and a brake piston driven by the electric motor being slidably fitted to a caliper body.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric disk brake has been known from, for example, Published Japanese Translation No. 2001-510760 of PCT Application No. PCT/EP98/04582, in which a reducer provided between an electric motor and a brake piston is housed in a housing mounted to a caliper body of a disk brake, and a rotation angle detection sensor for detecting a rotation angle of the electric motor is housed in the housing in a position corresponding to one end of an output shaft protruding from a motor housing of the electric motor into the housing.